


To cut, or not to cut...

by fawatson



Series: Six Word Novels Challenge [2]
Category: RENAULT Mary - Works
Genre: Gen, ITOWverse, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-14
Updated: 2009-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawatson/pseuds/fawatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the clubhouse in the ITOWverse, Simonides responds to the Six Word Novel challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To cut, or not to cut...

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written as a commentary on the [Six Word Novel Challenge](http://maryrenaultfics.livejournal.com/251581.html) that was posted to the Maryrenaultfics LiveJournal community on 9 February 2009. Members’ [posted numerous six-word reductions](http://maryrenaultfics.livejournal.com/251707.html) of Renault's novels.

Simonides passed the rest of the poets and actors on the patio as he headed off to the large oak tree at the edge of the grounds.  He returned a friendly wave, but declined to join them.  They were planning something.  Quite what he wasn’t sure yet.  Well, Aeschylus always had been the innovator, thought Simonides.  It really was no surprise he had embraced this new writing style. 

He wasn’t the only one.  There had been a buzz in the community since word had got round.  This latest challenge had reenergised all the characters.  True, there had been some interest in the chapter-by-chapter discussion.  But some clearly hadn’t cared for it.  (Reverend Straike, for one, who had started holding bible discussion groups and could be heard every Sunday preaching against the glorification of unholy war and pagan practices.)  Others had just been disinterested, although not Alexander, of course, who had paid keen attention. 

This challenge, however, had taken everyone by storm.  Each evening, now, there was steady traffic into the reading room to check the latest posts.  He kept coming across little groups discussing them.  Apparently Bunny had announced he was writing an alternative ending for _The Charioteer_. No one took this too seriously though; for all his airs and graces he wasn’t really very artistic.  Yesterday, however, he’d come across Olive busily reducing each of Dorothy Sayers’ novels. 

Inevitably a friendly competition had developed between the ancients and moderns.  Some of the Macedonian soldiers had placed heavy bets about how many novels would be posted; and there were the inevitable comparisons being made about the race of the character glossaries.  Simonides was aware there had been some worry for several days about his own book, until, at long last, a post appeared for it. 

He gave an inward sigh. He supposed he hadn’t made himself terribly popular within the community last year when he’d defended epics so vigorously.  But he’d had to stand up for what was right; Mary had said that.  Still, he could see that must have put some people off the idea of reducing his book.  Simonides was touched at how protective everyone had been toward him.  Despite their own keen interest, they had been tactful when he was around.   _And_ they’d tried their best to keep him from hearing some of the unkindest cuts.

He shuddered slightly.  No—he could do it.  He _would_ do it.  He knew his duty.  History had proven Pisistratos right.  Without written records too much was lost.  Six word novels were the way of the future.  Reaching the tree, Simonides settled himself on shaded ground beneath and opened his laptop.  He closed his eyes briefly and said a short prayer to Apollo before he began to post….

 _The Odyssey_ :  Decade voyaging, battling monsters, finally home.


End file.
